Facts
by Wulver
Summary: Sam likes to know facts. When Freddie changes one of them what will she do?


**The song popped in my head and a fic idea came with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or "True" by Ryan Cabrera. If I did then...well...I don't really know.**

**Warning: First song fic and first time using First Person POV so probably not very good.**

I like to know facts. I may twist them to help myself a lot but I think there are just certain things that should be.

So when facts change, and it's not me doing it, I tend to get frustrated. Take this for example.

Freddie Benson, Freddork to me, was supposed to stay the little tech nerd with delusions of winning over Carly Shay.

But he had to go and change that.

I blame the school. It and its damn talent show.

If you're wondering its me, Sam, and I'm about to tell you about the day that everything changed. Cue the weird flashbacky effect.

**Three Days Ago...**

"Hey Carly, you see the dork this morning?" I asked as I stuffed my book in my locker.

"He said he had something important to do and had to leave early."

"Probably something dorky." Shrugging, she headed off for her first class saying she would see me later at the assembly.

It was the day of the schools annual talent show. And like every other one I planned on skipping and taking a nap. The acts were never really good except for maybe one. Problem was Carly didn't want to miss it for some reason and me being the loyal friend I am decided to go to lessen her suffering.

You guessed it. She bribed me with food.

Anyways it ended up not being that bad. Principal Franklin walked out to introduce the last act. That's when _it_ happened.

"Thank you Olivia. Now for our final act. Give it up for Freddie Benson!" He quickly headed off the stage and back to the judges' table.

I was kind of freaked until I started laughing. "Oh this is going to be priceless! Freddie gets publicly humiliated and I didn't even have to lift a finger!" Carly told me to be quiet.

Freddie walked out with a guitar wrapped around him. It was even better than I thought! But wait...why did he look so confident? He was about to sing in public and he had that smile on his face that I love to hate because it's too damn adorable. '_Gah! Where'd that come from!?'_

Don't worry, it got much worse.

He started picking and tapping the guitar like he'd been playing for years. I've been in his room a bunch of times to mess with his stuff and never seen it. Guess the nub was hiding it. Oh it looks like he's about to start singing! This is gonna be sweet.

_I won't talk_

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move til you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

_You might think I don't look_

_But deep inside_

_In the corner of my mind_

_I'm attach to you_

_I'm weak_

_It's true_

_Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_Do you want me too?_

_Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

_I've waited all my life_

_To cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

I was in shock. Freddie could sing!

And even worse. I feel that girly movie swooning coming on. I looked around me and I wasn't the only one. Besides Carly, though she seemed just as shocked, every other girl was letting out these screams and looking at him with hearts in their eyes like in a cartoon. _'They better stop looking at him like that...Oh. My. God!'_ He started singing again and lord if the swooning didn't get worse.

_You don't know what you do_

_Everytime you walk into the room_

_I'm afraid to move_

_I'm weak_

_It's true_

_I'm just scared to know the ending_

_Do you see me too?_

_Do you even know you met me?_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_I know when I go I'll be on my way to you_

_The way that's true_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

The song ended and every girl was standing, cheering at the top of their lungs.

He didn't even seem to notice though. His eyes were locked somewhere else. My breath caught and my face turned red at where he was staring.

Me.

**End Flashback**

Me! The stupid nub looking at me!

He's supposed to be hopelessly in love with Carly! The world was perfect! He makes a fool of himself and I tell him 'Carly will never love you.' Those were supposed to be 'written in stone' facts.

And now everything he does, everything he says, makes my heart beat faster or turns my face red or makes me notice how nice it is when he's paying attention to just me...

You see! This is what I mean! Why'd he have to sing that song and make me realize how in love with him I am?!

Blink. Did I just say...No I didn't! Get a hold of yourself Sam! Remember all the stupid dorky things he's done!

_That horrible pie camera..._

_His stupid iCarly ideas..._

_Handcuffing me to Gibby..._

_Kissing me..._

Wait! No! Stop that! More bad things!

_Finding out he sent Missy away..._

_Still being my friend after everything I've done to him..._

_The cute way he tries to act big and bad..._

Screw it. _I'm_ the hopelessly in love one.

"Finally admitting it, Princess Puckett?"

Jumping, I turn to see Freddie standing there, arms crossed and that smile on his face. Red face and backing up with a squeaky voice, I asked if he had heard all that. Damn my Cartman Syndrome. He just kept smiling moving towards me until I was stopped by the wall. "And don...don't ca...call me that." Dear lord that was weak. What is he doing to me?!

Putting his hands on either side of my head, he leaned forward and whispered. "Now why would I do that?"

My breath hitched just before he closed the distance between our mouths. He put every emotion he had into it and I can honestly say I was getting a high out of it. _'God where'd he learn to kiss like this?'_ I pulled him closer trying to keep this feeling as long as I could. It didn't last nearly as long as I wanted it to. _'Stupid lungs.'_

He pulled away, both of us gasping for air. "Guess Carly owes Spence twenty bucks now," he said chuckling. I was about to ask what he was talking about but he decided we both had enough air and went back to kissing me.

You know, I like this change.

This is true.

**Done. Hope you enjoyed. Also two things. **

**1) To those who don't understand the 'Carly owes Spence twenty bucks' joke, normally people make Spencer the loser of the 'Seddie Bet'. So I figured I'd be different and let him win. **

**2) Cartamn Syndrome is what I call Cartman of South Park's problem with speaking out his thoughts without realizing it.**

**Review please.**


End file.
